Il est mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme
by Catirella
Summary: Duo se voit obliger de cohabiter avec son pire cauchemar et mon fantasme des suites d’un accident... Il y aura 3 volets [Volet : 3 ... Son départ]... OUPS ! Future Yaoi bien sûr...
1. Volet 1

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Il est mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **…?…**

**Sujet :** Duo a besoin d'aide, mais ce n'est pas celle qu'il attendait.

**Genre :** Yaoi / POV enfin type POV de Duo / Un peu Angst pour le I.

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Tout nouveau style pour toi Cat… Que dire ? J'adore… C'est réussi, beau, doux, calme, un peu triste aussi…_

_J'attends de corriger la suite avec impatience. Hé oui… J'ai tout à l'avance moi !_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit sur 3 jours car plusieurs textes écrits en même temps.  
(le 31 juillet 2006 en fin de soirée / 1er août vers 23h30 et fini le 2 août à 1h00)  
Mis en ligne le 11 octobre 2006 à 02h12._ Je ne sais pas si POV correspond bien à cette fiction. J'avoue ne pas être sûr de moi…

Cette fiction n'aura que 3 volets.

**I - Son arrivée.  
**II - Son séjour.  
III - Son départ.

Je n'avais pas encore fait une fiction de ce type, donc je me lance, je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner.  
Bonne lecture à vous, kisu… Catirella

_**HY/DM**_

Je vais mettre les trois volets à 10 jours d'intervalle chacun.  
Ce premier arrive donc le **11 octobre 2006** comme prévu par mes soins.

_**HY/DM**_

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Il est mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme  
I  
**Son arrivée

* * *

La paix règne depuis 4 ans. 4 ans où je vis seul. Où j'ai obtenu un diplôme d'architecte. J'aimais faire des plans de maisons et de diverses habitations. Les résidences de Quatre étaient une mine d'or à mes yeux.

La solitude m'a beaucoup fait souffrir au tout début où nous nous sommes séparés tous les cinq.

Quatre avait eu la chance d'avoir Trowa à ses côtés pour poursuivre leur chemin.

Wufei était en couple. Je n'ai pas eu encore à ce jour, la chance de savoir avec qui... Il travaillait avec Sally et Une chez les Preventers. Yuy aussi par la même occasion.

Trowa faisait des missions de temps en temps avec eux suivant les besoins. Quatre me donnait des nouvelles via mon portable ou mail. Pas de visiophone, j'en ai cure de ce truc.

J'ai coupé les ponts je l'admets, je n'en pouvais plus d'avoir à mes côtés mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme .

Le mot le plus doux qu'il m'ait dit en 2 ans fut « Baka », pas de quoi sauter en l'air. La mort dans l'âme, j'ai pris du recul et j'ai dû vaincre mes pires peurs. La solitude et le silence. Mes années d'études m'ont permises d'aller à mon rythme. Depuis deux ans, je travaille à domicile. Être un ancien terroriste à du bon. J'ai pu avoir mon diplôme en 2 ans au lieu de 7.

Deux ans que je vis seul face à la plage où il faut beau 350 jours par an, sur une île perdue en plein océan. Nombre d'habitants 67. Il y fais bon vivre. La plupart sont des retraités et pour les autres, des personnes en couples avec leurs enfants en bas âge. Je suis le plus jeune des adultes et je vais rarement au village.

Je travaille via le net et cela convient parfaitement à mon employé qui n'est autre que Quatre Winner.

Seulement voilà.

Hier, en voulant aider un papy de 78 ans, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et me suis retrouvé chez le seul et unique médecin de l'île.

Résultat. Une jambe plâtrée, des ecchymoses et une épaule déboîtée qu'il m'a remis en place. Je me suis cru revenir 5 ans en arrière sous les tortures d'Oz.

Le pire était à venir. Je ne pouvais par rester seul bien évidement. J'ai demandé à Quatre de m'envoyer quelqu'un, voir lui s'il était disponible et bien sûr il ne l'était pas. Pas plus que Trowa ou Wufei. J'ai demandé éventuellement Hilde ou autre.

Personne ne l'était sauf UN.

YUY.

J'ai supplié Quatre de ne pas me l'envoyer, mais en vain.

Il est là, devant moi, et j'ai toutes les peines de monde à lui parler. Surtout que nous allons devoir passer un minimum de 4 semaines ensembles. Qu'il va devoir m'aider pour tout. Et à cet instant, sa première mission va consister à me porter pour me ramener chez moi.

Je hais Quatre Winner.

Il sait ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est un coup bas car je suis impuissant et aucune possibilité de fuite. J'ai bien changé. Les années de solitude m'ont rendu amère et le revoir me fait aussi mal que le premier jour où je lui ai tiré dessus.

Sauf que là, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Yuy est hétéro depuis sa première branlette et moi je meurs d'amour pour lui.

§§§§§

Dans ses bras, j'éprouve deux sensations. De la gène et de la chaleur.

« Tu as maigri Duo ! »

« J'ai surtout grandi. »

« Hn. »

Et c'est parti pour les « Hn »… Remarque, je réponds souvent par « Hum » depuis plusieurs mois.

« Nous voici arrivés. Où sont tes clés ? »

« La porte est ouverte. »

Heero me fixe avec sévérité. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore. Le qualificatif de « baka » va bientôt tomber.

« Ce n'est pas prudent. »

Je soupire.

« Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ici. Attaqué pour le club du troisième âge ou les monstres du jardin d'enfants ? Heero, je suis fatigué et j'ai mal partout. Tu peux me déposer sur mon lit, s'il te plaît ? »

« Hn… C'est où ? »

« la première porte à gauche et ta chambre est celle juste à côté. La salle de bain et les toilettes sont en face des deux chambres »

« Ok. »

Après m'avoir déposé délicatement, il se retire et me pose une dernière question.

« Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? »

« Fais ce que bon te semble. Il va falloir faire les courses demain. »

« Je m'en charge. Repose-toi. »

Puis il me laisse à ma douleur physique et morale. Il est encore plus beau qu'il y a 4 ans.

L'adolescent a fait place à un homme. Ses cheveux coupés plus court font ressortir ses yeux. Sa peau halée lui va à ravir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe et que tu reviens pour hanter mes nuits et mes journées ? Je commençais tout juste à vivre sans avoir le cœur qui se serre et les larmes qui veulent percer mes yeux mais qui n'ont pas réussi à ce jour.

J'ai mal dans tout le corps et j'ai envie de pleurer. Epuisé, je m'endors. Mais avant, je t'ai entendu l'appeler…

§§§§§

« Réléna ! C'est moi… Oui, je suis bien arrivé… Non, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis 4 ans. Comment va la puce ? … Tu l'embrasses pour moi, d'accord ? Je te rappelle demain. Salut, tu sais qui pour moi… Moi aussi. »

Heero raccroche son téléphone cellulaire. Son regard se perd à l'horizon. La mer est calme et le soleil se couche doucement.

« Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi ? »

§§§§§

Une main me caresse la joue. C'est agréable, mais pas normal. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et tu es là, à me sourire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire. C'est d'avoir eu ta maîtresse au téléphone qui te rend heureux ?

« Il est l'heure de manger et de prendre des anti-douleurs. »

« Pas faim. »

« C'est irrecevable. »

« Heero, je AH… »

Je suis à nouveau dans tes bras. Je viens de réaliser que tu vas me porter jusqu'à ce que mes ecchymoses s'estompent et que mon épaule déboîtée/remboîtée me fasse moins souffrir. Tu vas me voir nu !

Je baisse la tête.

« Heero, j'ai honte. »

« Honte de quoi ? »

« Les WC et la toilette. »

« J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus Duo. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Pas de mais. Si tu as si honte, je me mettrai nu moi aussi pour te laver. »

« Heero… »

« Tu préfères peut-être Dorothy ou Réléna? »

« NON. T'es méchant, tu te moques de moi. »

« Allez, allons manger et ensuite dodo. »

« Hum. »

Je sens son regard sur moi mais je garde les yeux baissés.

§§§§§

Lendemain.

J'ai cru rêver ou cauchemarder, mais non. Tu es bien là.

Après m'avoir réveillé le plus doucement possible, tu m'as apporté le petit déjeuner au lit. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela avant pour moi.

Ensuite, tu m'as entièrement déshabillé et là, j'ai cru mourir.

Passage aux toilettes oblige.

Si j'avais des tendances pudiques, c'est foutu. Puis, à ton tour, tu t'es dévêtu et tu m'as entièrement nettoyé, en faisant bien attention de ne pas mouiller le plâtre.

Une fois rhabillé légèrement, tu m'as installé à l'ombre, face à la mer.

« Je vais en ville faire des courses et voir si les affaires que Quatre devait m'envoyer, sont arrivées. »

Je dois le regarder bizarrement, car il éclate de rire.

« De la nourriture, Duo. J'ai fait un mail de mon PC en lui faisant une liste de produits introuvables sur cette île. »

« Ah. »

« Tu restes sage, je fais l'aller et retour. Dans 15 minutes au plus, je suis revenu.

« Hum. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ! »

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu as changé. »

Je lui fais un maigre sourire.

« Toi aussi. »

« Oui, mais pas de la même manière que toi. »

« Sûrement. »

« Je reviens vite. »

« Hum hum. »

Je suis reparti à contempler la mer. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

Sur L2, elle n'existe pas.

Enfin seul.

Je ne pourrai pas tenir 4 semaines avec lui. Je ravale mes larmes. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Je suis bloqué dans ce fauteuil. J'ai encore trop mal pour m'échapper de cette île. J'ai même l'impression que mon épaule me lance encore plus qu'avant.

Le bruit des vagues me berce. Et je repars dans les limbes du sommeil.

§§§§§

Encore cette caresse douce sur ma joue. Je papillonne des yeux et tes yeux cobalts me transpercent. Tu es mon cauchemar ambulant.

« Tu as de la fièvre. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Je crois que ton épaule s'est de nouveau déboîtée et le médecin a dû aller faire un accouchement sur l'île d'en face. »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai si mal. »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Heero, je… »

Un craquement relativement fort se fait entendre.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Traître !** »

« Excuse-moi. Je pense qu'il n'a pas dû te la remettre correctement la première fois. »

« Punaise, t'es toujours aussi brute. »

« Gomen. »

Ton cellulaire sonne. Tu y réponds. Je fais silence. Mais dieu que j'ai mal.

« Réléna ? … Hn… Passe-la-moi… Coucou ma puce… Oui… Non… Tu dois écouter maman… Non, je ne rentre pas demain… Oui, moi aussi je t'aime… Au revoir ma puce… Réléna ! … Non ce n'est pas grave, tu as bien fait… Oui à demain alors… Hn, salut… »

« Elle te manque… Hummmm… »

« Un peu. Tu souffres. Je vais te donner des anti-douleurs. »

Tu me laisses l'espace d'un instant et tu reviens avec un verre d'eau fraîche et deux comprimés. Je les prends sans discuter la douleur est trop force. Elle a remporté la partie.

« Tu as une photo de ta fille ? »

Je cherche à me faire encore plus mal. Je dois avoir des tendances maso, ce n'est pas possible.

Tu me regardes d'un drôle d'air. Moitié surpris, moitié boudeur.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« La petite fille au téléphone. « Ma puce » c'est pas un chien ou un chat. Ou alors t'as perdu la raison à parler à un animal avec un cellulaire. »

« Baka. »

Tiens ! Il a mis du temps à arriver ce premier « Baka ». Je m'en serais bien passé, mais bon. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes reviennent toujours. Et les cauchemars aussi. C'est dur de t'avoir si près de moi et de ne pouvoir te dire ce que j'éprouve encore pour toi.

« Je n'ai pas de fille. »

« **Hein ?** »

Là. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un baka, je le reconnais.

« Mais…»

« C'est la fille de Réléna, non la mienne. Elle est marié, Duo, depuis 3 ans, avec Romuald. »

« Vraiment ! Je pensais que tu l'avais épousée ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Par amour. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimée d'amour Duo. Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« En effet. Tu aimes cette petite fille ? »

« C'est ma filleule. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Elle passe plus de temps avec moi, qu'avec ses propres parents… Allez, viens, il est l'heure de déjeuner. J'ai préparé des crudités pour ce midi. »

« Voui. »

Tu me soulèves une nouvelle fois pour me reposer sur une des chaises du salon.

§§§§§

Ma fièvre est tombée.

Je suis épuisé. Tu m'as recouché dans mon lit et tu as pris soin de fermer un peu les volets pour que la chambre soit plongée dans une semi pénombre.

Les anti-douleurs me crèvent.

En même temps, j'ai toujours mal et j'en viens à regretter les satanées piqûres de Sally.

Lorsque tu me réveilles à nouveau, il fait nuit. Le soleil se couche tôt ici.

J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes mais j'ai honte de te le demander. Mais tu n'es pas stupide et tu me portes une fois encore en ce lieu. J'ai encore plus honte que lorsque tu m'as lavé ce matin. Cela fait pourtant déjà quatre fois que tu m'aides mais cela me met mal à l'aise. Surtout depuis que je sais que Réléna et toi n'avaient jamais rien vécu ensemble.

Je réfléchis trop.

Quatre n'a pas arrêté de me le dire ces dernières années. J'ai fait la sourde oreille et j'en viens à me demander si j'ai fait le bon choix.

Tu as été mon cauchemar quotidiennement pendant la guerre avec tes « baka » et tes regards qui me tuaient un peu plus chaque jour. Moi, je faisais semblant de ne pas être touché par tes mots si rares et si blessants.

Les nuits, je fantasmais que tu m'aimais et me protégeais de toi-même. Les cauchemars ont pris plus de place et mes fantasmes se sont transformés en doux rêves pour ne plus exister.

Je soupire et tu le vois bien.

J'ai fini sur ces maudites toilettes et tu m'aides pour me rhabiller.

Tu me mets à nouveau sur cette chaise pour manger un plat que tu cuisinais parfois entre deux missions. J'aime ce plat. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une coïncidence ou bien si tu l'as cuisiné pour moi. Je préfère croire que c'est par pur hasard.

Enfin tu me recouches. Je suis heureux que cette journée touche à sa fin. J'ai toujours aussi mal. Toujours aussi envie de pleurer. Et tu es toujours à mes côtés alors que cela fait plus de 15 minutes que tu m'as installé confortablement dans mon lit.

Contre toute attente, tu viens t'asseoir au bord de celui-ci et me redresse doucement pour me prendre dans tes bras.

« Laisse aller tes larmes. Tu n'es plus seul. »

Ces deux phrases sont le déclencheur de mes sanglots au creux de ton épaule.

Je suis bien. Et je m'endors avec tes mains qui me caressent le dos.

J'ai envie de faire fuir le cauchemar cette nuit… Et de fantasmer à nouveau, l'espace d'une seule nuit.

Ton arrivée n'est pas un rêve.

Je peux dormir serein.

Cette nuit.

Tu veilles sur mon sommeil.

* * *

_**OWARI I**_

Bon c'est encore nouveau pour moi.  
Proche de « Jours inoubliables » mais ce n'est pas encore cela.  
Cela vous a plu ou non ?  
De toute façon la suite est écrite donc cela ne changera en rien la mise en ligne des deux autres chapitres.  
Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le **21 octobre 2006**, pour **le volet II**.  
à dans 10 jours, Bisou...  
**_Catirella_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Vos avis ou remarques ! C'est ici _**↓**_ Merci. _


	2. Volet 2

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Il est mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **… ? …**

**Sujet :** Duo a besoin d'aide, mais ce n'est pas celle qu'il attendait.

**Genre :** Yaoi / POV enfin type POV de Duo.

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Une tendresse et une douceur pleines d'interrogations…_

_Il vaut mieux que je me taise._

_Chuuuuut… pas de questions._

_Savourez._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella : ****  
**_Écrit sur plusieurs jours à des moments différents. 10/25/26 août 2006. __  
__Mis en ligne le 21 octobre 2006 à 10h43._

Cette fiction n'aura que 3 volets.

I - Son arriver.  
**II - Son séjour.**  
III - Son départ.

Voilà !

J'ai mis du temps, mais ce chapitre est fini. J'avais le temps de l'écrire aussi.  
Plus heureux et plein d'espoir. Mais le volet III, les comblera-t-il ?  
Je ne sais pas où j'en serai, au moment de la mise en ligne de ce texte.  
Mais j'espère bien avoir toujours du boulot et qui sait ! (Ben non au 21/10/06)  
Une ouverture pour un amour futur. (Non, non plus à la même date, Snif...)  
Quoi ?  
On peut toujours rêver non ? _(Mais oui, ma grande… Je rêve aussi et un jour…Hlo) _(Pouf on est foutu… Cat) _(hé ! C'est pas gentil ! Lol Hlo)_ (Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Cat)  
Je n'ai plus que cela et le fantasme.  
Et je fantasme de plus en plus hentai avec mes textes.  
Honte à moi…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, kisu… Catirella

_**HY/DM**_

Voici donc le volet II.  
En cette journée du **21 octobre 2006** comme convenu.

**Attention aussi pour ce volet : Changements de temps…  
**

_**HY/DM**_

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Il est mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme  
II  
**Son séjour

* * *

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que tu es arrivé.

Mes ecchymoses se sont estompées, mais n'ont pas disparu. Il faut dire que j'avais fait une chute du tonnerre. C'est un miracle que je m'en sois sorti vivant. Mon statut de Shinigami m'a sauvé une fois de plus.

Je peux enfin aller aux toilettes seul, avec mes béquilles qui me pourrissent la vie.

Depuis que je sais qu'Aurore n'est pas ta fille, mais ta filleule, tes attentions me touchent et me rendent encore plus faible. Quelle va être ma vie lorsque tu vas repartir. Je n'y survivrai pas une deuxième fois. Tu m'as trop gâté durant ces 15 jours et j'ai pris sans te donner un seul sourire de reconnaissance en échange. J'ai tellement peur de mon propre amour pour toi.

Avoir pleuré dans tes bras m'a fait du bien. Toutes ces larmes versées au creux de ton corps m'ont libéré de ma cage de glace qui s'était formée dès ton premier regard sur moi.

Hier soir, tu m'a surpris en m'annonçant : « Demain nous sortons en balade. Je t'emmène de l'autre côté de l'île. ». Je t'ai fixé avec effroi. Je mets déjà plus de 5 minutes pour aller de ma chambre aux toilettes avec ces satanées béquilles, et toi, tu veux que j'aille au bout du monde dans ma situation.

Là, j'ai mes deux bras autour de ton cou et j'ai tes deux mains sous mes fesses, qui me font monter le rouge aux joues.

Mais malgré tout.

Je suis bien.

J'aime sentir ton odeur. Et là, j'ai le nez dans ton cou.

Tu n'as jamais été aussi attentionné à mon égard. C'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir à mes côtés, même si j'ai eu peur les premiers jours… Maintenant, je commence à redouter la fin de ton séjour. Je sais que j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis de nouveau beaucoup trop attaché à toi. Et la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. Je me répète mais… Je ne survivrai pas à cela une deuxième fois. J'ai mis du temps à apprivoiser ma solitude et je ne l'avais pas totalement sous contrôle. Et tout a volé en éclat à ton arrivée.

Pour le moment, ne penser à rien.

Sauf à cet instant.

Arrivés à destination, tu me poses délicatement à terre et installes avec soin, au sol, une protection où tu me fais m'assoire.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui, un peu. »

« Bien. »

Tu disposes notre repas et me demandes ce qui me ferait plaisir. Je rougis un peu. Tout ce que tu as préparé ce matin, sont des aliments que j'aime. Comment connais-tu mes goûts ? Je ne t'ai rien dit. Je me pose cette question depuis que je ne suis plus drogué par les anti-douleurs. C'est peut-être Quatre. Je lui poserai la question à l'occasion.

Comme tous les autres jours, ton repas est succulent.

Nous passons un agréable moment à l'ombre, en face de la mer toujours aussi belle et fascinante. Je suis encore très fatigué. J'ai l'impression de faire une cure de sommeil depuis ce premier jour où j'ai de nouveau croisé ton regard si intense et moins froid que dans mes souvenirs. Je me suis allongé et toi, le plus naturellement du monde, tu es venu à mes côtés et m'as fait mettre ma tête sur tes cuisses. J'ai rougi une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que cela d'ailleurs. Puis, une fois de plus, la fatigue l'a emporté.

§§§§§

Le temps passe trop vite.

Je me surprends à vouloir qu'il ralentisse sa course. Déjà trois semaines que tu es là. Je ne parle pas beaucoup. Toi par contre, tu parles beaucoup plus. J'ai souri quand tu ne me regardais pas et que tu étais en conversation avec ta filleule. Elle t'a changé du tout au tout. Cette petite fille t'a fait découvrir la vie et l'amour. Tu l'aimes comme si elle était ta propre fille. Et pas une journée ne se passe sans que tu ne l'ais au téléphone. J'aime t'entendre lui parler. Tu es doux et sévère. J'imagine la petite voix qui doit de répondre timidement, lorsque tu l'as grondée. Moi en tout cas, je serais intimidé et je ferais profil bas. Car en plus de la voix, j'ai actuellement l'image d'un Heero Yuy avec les sourcils froncés et les gros yeux qui vont avec. Lorsque la réprimande n'est pas pour soi, cela donne envie de rire. Mais si elle est dirigée vers ma personne…

Ce qui a été le cas, il y a deux jours.

J'ai baissé la tête et je n'ai pas demandé mon reste. J'étais en tort et je le savais. Il est vrai que l'on ne monte pas sur une chaise pour changer une ampoule avec un plâtre. Tu avais dû aller en ville et j'ai fait griller l'ampoule en allumant les toilettes.

Le plus grand risque aurait été que je retombe en arrière. Ce qui m'a valu mon état actuel. J'ai eu chaud aux fesses ce jour-là. Je suis descendu de la chaise, mille fois plus vite que j'y suis monté. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, mais je t'ai entendu m'hurler dessus pour mon inconscience.

Le pire.

Tu avais raison et moi tort.

Tu m'as puni ce soir-là. Et j'ai boudé. Je me suis vu 5 ans en arrière. En guise de dessert, j'ai eu droit à un fruit. Mais tu m'as donné un fruit que j'aime et tu me l'as même épluché et découpé. La punition aurait pu être beaucoup plus sévère. J'ai eu droit à mon dessert le lendemain midi. De la glace que tu as fait venir par les bons soins de Quatre. C'est une chose que l'on ne trouve pas en vente dans le petit magasin de la ville. C'est le dessert que j'ai tous les soirs depuis le troisième jour de ton arrivée. Cela m'avait manqué, moi qui en étais très friand.

Là, je suis encore face à la mer. Et je suis seul. Cela ne me dérange pas. Tu es parti courir sur la plage. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je mords dans mon petit gâteau sec avec précaution. J'ai mis du temps à aller le cherche et à revenir m'installer sur le perron de ma maison. Je commençais à avoir faim. Je n'en ai pris qu'un. Je ne bouge pas assez et j'ai peur d'avoir pris du poids. Tes petits plats sont délicieux, mais moi je ne peux pas éliminer en ce moment. D'ailleurs encore une question que je me pose à ton sujet… Où as-tu appris à cuisiner de cette façon ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver une fois de plus.

« Tu en as mangé combien ? »

« **AH !** Tu m'as fait peur ! … Un seul. »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Hum. »

« J'ai couru plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu. Excuse-moi… Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens. »

« Oui. »

Tu t'éloignes et je ferme les yeux. Ta vision est une torture. Tu es magnifique, le corps couvert de transpiration après l'effort. Tu es encore plus bronzé qu'à ton arrivée sur l'île. Et tes muscles sont un supplice. Toute ta personne me fait réagir.

Je ne dois pas.

Je n'ai pas le droit.

Et je suis incapable de me relever, pour aller aux toilettes. Je me suis coincé comme un « Baka » en m'étant assis au sol, sur le perron, les jambes dans le vide. Je commence à croire que tu avais raison de m'appeler ainsi, la plupart du temps.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, tu es de nouveau à mes côtés. Les cheveux mouillés. Une vrai tentation vivante pour le commun des mortels. Sauf que moi, là ! J'ai de gros soucis niveau entrejambe. J'ai mis mes deux mains devant. Je suis mort et rouge de honte.

Tu me souris et je me mords la lèvre.

« Allez, viens. Direction les toilettes. »

« Pardon Heero. »

Tu m'embrasses sur le front et je ne m'y attendais pas. Maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un poisson en plus du reste.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es un homme normalement constitué et cela prouve que tout fonctionne. Et en plus, c'est la panne sèche depuis plus de 3 semaines. »

Là.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Heero Yuy parlait de sexe ! Une chose impensable il y a 4 ans. Je me dis qu'il valait mieux jouer l'honnêteté jusqu'au bout. Après tout, lui le faisait bien.

« Non. »

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et commençait à m'emporter jusqu'aux toilettes. Il stoppe sa marche. Zut ! Il n'a pas compris.

« Non quoi ? Tu ne veux pas aller aux toilettes ? »

« Non, Si… Je me suis mal exprimé. Si, je veux aller aux toilettes, et non, cela fait plus de 3 semaines. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Avec une personne. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Avec ma main, très… Plusieurs mois. »

« Tu es sage alors, à ce niveau. »

« Ne te moque pas. »

« Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve cela mignon.»

Il me remonte dans ses bras et reprend son chemin. Heureusement, car j'ai encore plus mal depuis que ses mains sont rentrées en contact avec mon corps.

§§§§§

« Duo, tu as une lettre de Quatre. »

Cette fois, je suis dans le fauteuil face à la mer. Et je hausse les sourcils.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Tu me la donnes.

« C'est inscrit au dos de celle-ci. Et je connais l'écriture de Quatre, Duo. »

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu te vexer. »

Encore un baiser sur le front et là, j'ai envie d'y croire.

Mais je ne veux pas que les cauchemars reviennent. Je fantasme sur toi depuis plus de 21 jours. Plus de cauchemars, je vous en prie mon Dieu.

« Je ne suis pas vexé. Tu veux un verre de jus de fruits ? »

Je lui souris. Il semble heureux.

Je fais des sourires de plus en plus beaux.

« Oui, je veux bien merci. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tu reviens avec deux verres d'une boisson sucrée et fraîche.

Je suis en train de finir la lecture de la lettre reçue de Quatre qui me redit, une fois de plus, de laisser parler mon cœur.

Je te remercie et prends le verre que tu me tends, puis je le porte à mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise.

« Heero ! Ce sont des fruits frais ! »

« Oui. Je les ai mis hier au frigidaire. Je viens de les presser. Tu aimes ? »

« C'est délicieux. Heero, tu me gâtes trop. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de tout cela. »

Tu te penches au creux de mon oreille et me susurres :

« _Cela ne tient qu'à toi de changer ta vie actuelle Duo._ »

Que répondre à cela.

Rien.

Je suis aussi rouge de le morceau d'orange sanguine que tu as mis comme décoration sur l'arrête du verre.

Je réponds enfin, après avoir bien réfléchi pour ne pas me donner de faux espoirs ou de faire fuir mes fantasmes. La place aux rêves reviendra, ainsi que les cauchemars. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se produise tout de suite.

« Je ne sais plus le faire Heero. »

Il me sourit.

« Alors tu vas devoir réapprendre Duo. Tu as fini de lire la lettre ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais aller la poser sur ta table de nuit. Je reviens. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Te voilà reparti et aussitôt revenu avec un bloc à dessin et des pastels. J'ignorais que tu savais dessiner. Je te regarde faire jusqu'à ce que mon ventre sonne l'heure du déjeuner.

J'ai honte que celui-ci ait troublé cet instant de silence et de pur contentement de ma part de te regarder changer de couleur sur le papier blanc pour y faire apparaître diverses vues de l'île. Tu les dessines de mémoire. Et là, tu fais mon portait sans même me regarder. Je suis encore plus troublé. Je me rends compte d'une chose.

Je ne connais rien de toi.

Tu as tellement changé en 4 ans.

Et moi aussi.

Mais hélas pas comme toi.

« Allez. Il est temps de déjeuner, sinon je vais réveiller Shinigami. »

Je lui fais un maigre sourire.

« Il n'existe plus Heero. »

Contre tout attente, tu viens me relever la tête et me gronde.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie. Une autre personne que toi aurait pu se tuer en tombant de ce toit… Et il a intérêt à revenir ou je te botte les fesses Maxwell. »

Puis tu m'embrasses à nouveau sur le front. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement… Te joues-tu de moi ?… Ou attends-tu un geste, un mot de moi, qui te donnerait le feu vert pour m'ouvrir ton cœur ?…Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?… En moins de 3 semaines, tu m'as fait revenir à la case départ. Me revoilà revenu au jour où nous nous sommes séparés tous les cinq... Enfin pas pour tous, puisque Trowa est resté auprès de son ange blond.

Pourquoi ?

Quatre. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais plus et j'ai mal. Oui, j'ai de nouveau mal à mon cœur. C'est un mal qui ne cicatrise jamais et le mien vient d'attendre ses limites.

Sans le vouloir, tu as réveillé en moi des sentiments douloureux et trop puissants pour mon état actuel.

J'éclate en sanglot. C'est la deuxième fois depuis ton arrivée.

Je ne sais pas comment tu as deviné que je n'allais pas bien, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis dans tes bras et tu me berces en me parlant.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Le Duo d'il y a 5 ans me manque. Tes sourires, ton rire que je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion d'entendre. Ta joie de vivre. Et tu as peut-être grandi Duo, mais tu as aussi beaucoup maigri. Mon coéquipier me manque Duo. »

« Heero… »

« Chuuuut, je suis là. Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite quand ton plâtre te sera retiré la semaine prochaine. »

Je reste dans tes bras le temps que je me calme. Et je me rends compte que je me suis accroché à toi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

§§§§§

Je vais un peu mieux aujourd'hui. Niveau moral.

Le reste suit son cour.

Demain, on me retire mon plâtre. Tu m'as dit que tu resterais encore 7 à 10 jours après, le temps que je me remettre complètement. J'en suis ravi, même si au début je ne voulais pas que tu restes et que j'aurais tout fait pour quitter cette île si j'en avais eu les moyens.

J'ai une envie surtout depuis 5 jours.

Celle de me baigner dans la mer. Te voir le faire me rend fou, un peu plus chaque jour. Doc m'a dit il y a deux jours, que je pourrai aller nager de suite après que mon plâtre me serait retiré. Ne pas forcer, mais je vais pouvoir barboter. Dieu que l'eau me manque. C'est dans ces moments-là que l'on se rend compte de ces petites choses qui embellissent votre quotidien. A ce niveau, le mien est comblé.

Mais pour l'heure, j'ai une question à te poser qui m'obsède.

« Heero. Qu'y a-t-il dans ce carton ? »

« Tu ne touches pas pour l'instant et je t'interdis de regarder ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté.

Tient !

Je n'avais plus fait cela depuis un siècle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Houla !

Tu viens de te lever et se rapproches trop vite pour moi et mes béquilles. Je ne peux pas encore fuir comme bon me semble.

Tu me touches le bout du nez et cela me fait sourire.

« Si tu touches ou regardes, privé de glace. »

« OH NON ! »

Ce n'est pas juste. Il sait que j'y suis accro maintenant. Et c'est de sa faute. Par contre là où il m'a bluffé, c'est quand je l'ai vu lui aussi manger de la glace. Le jour où j'ai été puni, il a quand même mangé la sienne, devant moi. Ma curiosité devra donc se contenter de regarder de loin le dit carton.

La glace avant tout.

Ce plâtre me gratte. Je n'en peux plus. Tu m'as mis une tape sur la main hier, car je voulais me gratter avec une de mes règles de travail en fer. J'ai boudé. Pas longtemps car tu m'as pris dans tes bras et nous sommes allés faire un tour sur la plage. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Pour que je n'ai pas de sable qui s'infiltre dans mon plâtre, tu m'as porté durant plus d'une heure. J'ai posé ma tête au creux de ton cou et j'ai regardé l'horizon, avec cette brise légère qui nous a fait du bien après une journée de grande chaleur, une fois de plus.

Ce soir, tu as prévu un barbecue. Je suis heureux comme tout. Seul, je n'avais pas envie de m'en faire un. Pourtant, il y en a un. C'est même moi qui l'ai dessiné sur le plan de ma maison, que j'ai construite moi-même avec un peu d'aide de la part de certains habitants de l'île. D'où mon accident en aidant à mon tour une des personnes pour réparer le toit de son abri de jardin.

Il a eu très peur, moi aussi, quand celui-ci a cédé avec moi dessus. Je suis tombé sur les meubles en fer forgé et cela fait vachement mal. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que j'allais tourner de l'œil. Et du coup, c'est Heero qui a aidé trois après-midi de suite. Sauf que là, ils ont reconstruit entièrement le toit.

Le côté sympa de la chose, c'est que depuis, j'ai 12 œufs frais par jour. J'en avais 6 avant, car leurs poules pondent trop pour eux. Et tous ont des poules. Sauf moi. En échange, je leur répare des bricoles. Mais le toit qui avait 40 ans n'a pas supporté mon petit poids.

Tu m'as fait des crêpes et des gaufres. Une voisine t'a gentiment prêté son gaufrier. Et tu en as fait venir un tout neuf par la navette de Quatre. Remarque, grâce à toi, l'île a plus de choix niveau nourriture. Tu en fais profiter le petit commerçant qui te remercie avec les fruits frais de l'île, que lui-même a dans sa plantation.

Moi, je n'ai pas grand chose. Noix de coco et bananier. Mais je ne les prenais jamais. Ou je les donnais aux enfants quant ils venaient sur la plage et que je ne travaillais pas.

Je sais aussi que tu passes sur ton PC portable le temps de la sieste que tu m'imposes tous les jours. Pas contre, je n'ai pas osé te demander ce que tu y faisais.

Je te regarde cuire les saucisses arrivées ce matin par la navette. Avoir Quatre Winner dans ses relations a du bon.

Car sinon.

Pas de saucisses.

Tu es mimi avec ton tablier. D'ailleurs d'où sort-il ? Je commence à angoisser.

Demain est un grand jour. Mais aussi celui du décompte des jours qu'il te reste à passer à mes côtés.

Ces journées sont passées à une allure folle.

Lorsque j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas fuir et que Réléna n'était qu'une amie à tes yeux. J'ai accepté ta présence. Ma gène de ma nudité s'est presque envolée. J'ai même pu te voir nu. J'ai rougi comme une collégienne, à chaque fois.

Et toi, tu as souri en me taquinant. Tu m'as fait ma natte tous les jours. J'aime quand tu passes tes doigts dans mes cheveux. J'en ronronnerais. Mais j'ai bien fait attention de ne pas le faire.

Tes yeux ressortent encore plus qu'à ton arrivée. Et tu as fait un tour chez le coiffeur de l'île hier. Dieu que tu es beau.

Cette nuit, j'ai fantasmé comme jamais. Je rêvais que tu me faisais l'amour, mes cheveux dénattés où tu perdrais tes mains. Je pouvais sentir ton odeur que j'aime. Oui, j'aime ton odeur, j'ai profité de chaque instant où je me trouvais dans tes bras pour la respirer. La peau gorgée de soleil sent bon le lait qui la protège et la nourrit.

Et dans mon fantasme, je fais connaissance avec tes lèvres. Je n'ai eu qu'un bref aperçu lorsque tu m'embrasses sur le front. J'ai envie que tu prennes possession des miennes. Que mes joues s'enflamment comme dans les films de l'avant AC. Que mon cœur s'emballe encore plus.

Par contre, le réveil de mon fantasme était moins drôle. Heureusement que tu étais parti courir ce matin. J'ai foncé aux toilettes et en suite, à cloche pied, j'ai changé mes draps. J'ai pris un savon à ton retour. Mais je t'ai supplié de ne pas me punir en me privant de ma glace ce soir. Et je t'ai avoué avoir sali mes draps la tête baisée. Tu m'as embrassé sur les cheveux et pardonné. J'ai soupiré de soulagement.

Là, je soupire une fois de plus et tu m'entends. Je te regarde en faisant comme si tout allait bien. Comme au temps où je portais un masque de joker. Mais tu n'es pas dupe et je sais que maintenant, je ne pourrais plus rien te cacher.

J'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme un livre ouvert. Moi qui ai réussi à donner le change durant 3 ans, il semble que je n'ai plus cette faculté. J'ignore encore tellement de choses de toi de mon côté.

Tu sais qui je suis. Et moi j'apprends à te connaître. Et ce que je sais de toi à aujourd'hui, me fait t'aimer encore plus.

Car oui, je dois l'avouer.

Je t'aime Heero Yuy. Je t'aime depuis ce jour où je me suis interposé entre elle et toi. J'ai longtemps regretté mon geste. Car pour moi, elle était une rivale face à qui je n'avais aucune chance, du fait que j'étais un garçon.

D'ailleurs !

Es-tu hétéro ?

Rien en toi ne laisse paraître que tu sois homosexuelle. Moi, tu le sais, je l'ai dit une fois alors que nous étions hors mission pour voir la tête de Wufei. Et cela valait le coup. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de pisser du nez. Sauf que le jour où il m'a annoncé que lui aussi, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie. Et surtout, je cherche encore avec qui il peut bien être. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Sauf si je revenais parmi les êtres dits civilisés. Ou aux petits réunions de Quatre tous les ans auxquelles je ne viens jamais.

Personne n'a vendu la mèche. Et j'ignore encore aujourd'hui qui est le compagnon de Wufei depuis 4 ans.

Et que fait-il ? Uke ou Seme ? Quoi… C'est humain de se poser ce type de questions. Il fait peut-être les deux.

Allez savoir.

Cela ne résout pas la peur que j'ai au ventre en te regardant préparer notre repas de ce soir qui va bientôt être prêt. En plus, tu m'as gâté car il y a des chips comme je les aime.

Faites que ce soir le fantasme soit encore présent. Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemar. Je veux que tu me fasses encore l'amour, même si mes draps en prennent encore un coup cette nuit.

Nouveau soupire et Heero vient poser notre dîner sur la table du jardin. Puis il m'embrasse encore sur les cheveux et me les caresses.

Dieu que j'ai peur de ton départ.

* * *

**_OWARI II_**

Le volet II est fini.  
J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus.  
Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le **31 octobre 2006**, pour le volet III.  
À dans 10 jours, Bisou.

**_Catirella_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Vos avis ou remarques ! C'est ici _**↓**_ Merci._


	3. Volet 3

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Il est mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **… ? …**

**Sujet :** Duo a besoin d'aide, mais ce n'est pas celle qu'il attendait.

**Genre :** Yaoi / POV enfin type POV de Duo.

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à le corriger celui-ci.__  
__Une fin… dont je ne peux rien dire (héhé)__  
__Je vous laisse donc juges._

_Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 2 et 3 septembre 2006. __  
__Mis en ligne le 31 octobre 2006._

Cette fiction n'aura que 3 volets.

I - Son arriver.  
II - Son séjour.  
**III - Son départ.**

Avec ce dernier volet, cette fiction prend fin.  
J'ai aimé l'écrire. Ce type de texte est aussi plaisant à écrire, si ce n'est plus que les autres.  
Plus sérieux, mais aussi plus émouvant. Du moins pour moi.  
J'espère que vous aussi vous aimerez. Dans le pire des cas, ce n'est pas grave. Car pour moi cette fiction fait partie de mes plus beaux écrits. Libre à chacun de le penser ou pas.  
Et en même temps, je me suis fait un petit cadeau, écrit au préalable. En cette journée du 31 octobre 2006. _(bon anniversaire à l'avance ! … Hlo)_ **AHHHHHHHHHH** **ça porte malheur !.!.!.** … J'ai pas assez de poisse Hlo ? Snif… Cat

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…  
Bisou… Catirella

_**HY/DM**_

Le dernier volet. Le III.  
En cette journée d'Halloween.  
Soit le **31 octobre 2006**.  
**♪** Cette journée est très spéciale pour moi, car c'est mon anniversaire. **♪**

**Attention aussi pour ce volet : Changements de temps…**

_**HY/DM**_

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

**

* * *

**

**Il est mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme  
III  
**Son départ

* * *

Je n'ai plus mon plâtre et là je nage tranquillement sous ta surveillance comme le médecin me l'a conseillé.

Ça y est.

Le décompte de ton départ a commencé. Ne pas y penser. Penser au moment présent.

Je nage plus d'une heure et tu me fais signe de sortir. J'ai dépassé le temps autorisé. Je vais me faire gronder. Sauf que lorsque je suis totalement sorti de l'eau, tu m'enveloppes dans ma serviette et en ne me grondant pas.

« Tu as nagé plus longtemps que prévu. Une petite sieste cette après-midi. »

Ben non, j'y ai droit tout de même. Avec des mots simples. Flûte.

« Mais Heero… »

« Non Duo, pas de mais. Le médecin t'a dit de te reposer encore deux-trois jours. Donc tu te reposes. »

Je soupire. Mais je suis heureux car tu me frictionnes comme les mères ou pères font avec leur enfant.

Et une fois de plus, tu avais raison. Je me suis endormi à peine couché sur mon lit. Lorsque je me suis réveillé plus de 2h30 après, tu m'avais recouvert d'un drap. J'avais pris en plus une petite insolation.

Mais à mon réveil, j'entends un bruit ou plutôt un son, qui ne devrait pas y avoir dans ma maison. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas. Puis ta voix retentit en sortant de ta chambre.

« Duo retourne dans ton lit.

« Mais, je n'ai plus sommeil ! »

« Duo. Dans ton lit. »

Je souffle comme tout et m'assieds sur celui-ci, en croissant les bras et boudant.

« Ferme les yeux Duo. »

Hein ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je ferme les yeux ? Mon dieu que vas-tu me faire ?

Je m'exécute. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fâches après moi. Mes draps souillés de ce matin m'ont suffi pour la journée. Tu ne t'es pas fâché, mais moi j'ai eu honte.

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser sous ton poids et tu me poses quelque chose sur les cuisses, je sursaute. Ce n'est pas très lourd mais cela bouge.

« Tu peux les ouvrir. »

Ce que je fais de suite. Et là, mon visage s'illumine. Un petit chaton noir et blanc me fixe et fait un petit miaulement. C'est lui que j'entendais. Je le prends entre mes mains. Qu'il est doux. Il ronronne immédiatement en fermant les yeux. Les miens fixent Heero et brillent dangereusement.

« C'est une femelle. C'est un des chatons de la portée de la chatte des propriétés du petit commerce en ville. Elle venait vers toi m'a dit sa femme et elle est venue vers moi à chaque fois. Donc je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais l'avoir. Elle a tout de suite accepter. Dans le fameux carton interdit, tu as tout pour elle. Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui trouver un petit nom. »

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues et la petite chatte les lèche. Elle est trop mignonne. Ce cadeau que tu viens de me faire est sans prix. Même si ce chaton t'a été donné, tu as fait la démarche de le demander pour moi. Je serai un peu moins seul après ton départ.

Que je n'aime pas ce mot.

Départ.

Je regarde ma petite merveille aux yeux bleus.

« Windea. Les trois premières lettres de nos Gundams respectifs. »

« C'est bizarre mais pourquoi pas. »

« Elle est mimi comme tout. Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

Tu m'embrasses sur les cheveux et me laisses avec mon chaton.

Je la serre contre mon cœur. Je ne suis plus seul. Tu es avec moi Windea maintenant.

§§§§§

Je refuse de voir la réalité. Déjà 9 jours que mon plâtre m'a été retiré.

9 jours que mon petit soleil sur pattes me suit lorsqu'elle ne dort pas. Que je l'aime cette petite chatte. J'aime beaucoup moins cette journée. Je suis sur le perron de ma maison, Windea en boule sur les genoux qui dort en ronronnant. Moi, je pleure silencieusement en la caressant. Je ne veux plus être seul. Même si j'ai une petite compagne gentille et douce, elle n'est pas toi.

Je sursaute lorsque tu relèves mon visage inondé de larmes et les yeux rouges. Le tiens est les sourcils froncés et grondeur. Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de bêtises aujourd'hui ! Hier oui, mais rien depuis. Pourquoi me regardes-tu si sévèrement ? Tu me prends Windea des genoux et je vais pour protester. Mais ton doigt sur mes lèvres m'insigne le silence. Je soupire mais je ne dis rien.

Lorsque tu reviens, tu me prends par la taille et me fais descendre de mon perchoir. J'ai les joues roses, voir rouges. Tu as toujours cet air fâché. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une réprimande.

« Nous devons parler Duo et plus de faux semblants. »

Zut ! Ce sont mes larmes qui l'ont mis en colère. Mais que veux-tu que je te disse ? Que je t'aime comme un fou depuis plus de 6 ans ? NON. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami, à défaut de t'avoir comme amant.

Tu m'as fait te suivre jusqu'à environ 2 mètres de la mer et de ses petites vagues qui viennent y mourir. Puis tu t'es assis sur le sable et tu m'as fait me mettre devant toi, mon dos accolé à ton torse et tes deux bras qui m'entourent en me gardant tout contre toi. Milles sensations s'éveillent en moi. Je ne te vois pas et heureusement que toi non plus.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Seule la mer et le soleil qui commence à se coucher, sont les témoins de mon bien-être. Je laisse sans le vouloir échapper un soupire de contentement. Tu as dû l'entendre car tu m'embrasses sur les cheveux et mes joues déjà plus que rouges, sont brûlantes et un sourire immense se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Maintenant je t'écoute. Tu peux tout me dire. Je suis là tout contre toi, mais mon regard ne te troublera pas. Duo, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

« _Heero._ »

Je murmure ton prénom. J'aime tant celui-ci. Même si j'aime tout autant mes petits noms comme « Heechan ».

« Oui… Je t'écoute… »

« J'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'être à nouveau seul. J'ai trop souffert de cette solitude. C'est pour cela que je ne venais pas aux réunions de Quatre. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de mal à me retrouver de nouveau sans personne à qui parler. Cela fait moins mal. Et toi. Te revoir était le pire je crois. Tu as été le pire en arrivant ici il y a plus de 5 semaines. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir fuir cette île. »

« Heureusement que tu ne pouvais pas. »

« Ne te moque pas. »

« Non, je ne me moque pas Duo. Je suis heureux moi d'avoir pu être à tes côtés toutes ces semaines. Tu m'as terriblement manqué ces 4 dernières années. »

Mon visage doit refléter l'étonnement. Ouf, il ne voit toujours rien. C'est plus facile de s'ouvrir à l'autre de cette façon. J'ai l'impression de me confesser à un prêtre. Sauf que le soldat Parfait qu'était Heero n'en est pas un.

« C'est vrai ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Oui… Tes babillages incessants. Tes sourires, même si ceux-ci étaient forcés. Tes éclats de rire. Ton visage boudeur. Tout ton être m'a manqué. Mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un petit bébé du nom d'Aurore pour m'ouvrir au monde et à la vie. Elle m'a rendu humain. Même si au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé que ce soit une autre personne qui le fasse. C'est elle qui m'a changé du tout au tout. »

Je souris. Dieu que tu l'aimes cette petite fille. Ta voix est douce lorsque tu parles d'elle. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir qui est cette autre personne. La curiosité est la plus forte.

« Qui ? »

« Hn ? Qui quoi ? »

« Qui aurais-tu aimé qui te fasse découvrir le monde et la vie à la place d'Aurore ? »

Un nouveau baiser sur les cheveux. Hummmmn, je ne veux plus que tu repartes loin de moi.

« Toi. Cette personne c'est toi, Duo. »

Mon cœur vient de s'emballer. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mes yeux me piquent et je frissonne. Je lutte contre mes larmes, mais j'éclate en sanglots. Mon Dieu. Je suis parti et tu avais besoin de moi. J'ai tout gâché, tout.

Tu me forces à me mettre sur le côte. De cette façon, je peux me blottir dans tes bras. Et j'en ai besoin. J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi. Mais la chaleur de ton torse et de tes bras, m'empêche de sombrer dans des questions et réponses que je me pose à moi-même.

Je dois te le dire. Je le dois… Je te le dois.

Quatre avait raison. J'ai été un parfait baka. Ce mot est tout ce que je suis… Un idiot de ne pas être allé vers toi, d'avoir osé prendre le risque d'un refus.

Ce risque. Je vais le prendre.

Après 4 ans de perdu.

« Heero… Je… Je t'aime. »

Mon cœur bat encore plus. Je vais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Que Dieu attendre sa réponse avant de me rappeler à lui. Juste cela, je vous en prie. Je pourrai mourir en paix avec moi-même.

« C'est cela qui te faisait peur ? »

« Oui. »

Tu me redresses et je suis obligé de plonger mon regard dans le tien.

Et là, je vois.

Toutes mes peurs et mes craintes s'envolent. Les cauchemars, fantasmes et rêves aussi.

« Je t'aime aussi mon Ange de la mort. Ne joue plus avec elle. Car sinon je viendrai, même s'il me faut te cherche dans l'au-delà. »

Ce dernier mot est accompagné d'une douce pression de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et fonds dans tes bras. C'est moi qui en demande l'entrée. J'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant que je veux savoir si tu as la même saveur que dans ceux-ci. Je ne suis pas dessus. C'est encore mieux et tu reprends le contrôle de ce baiser. Je ne m'en plains pas car je suis loin d'être un expert dans cet art.

Tu finis pas les quitter et je te fais part de mon mécontentement. Tu rigoles. J'aime ton rire.

Je dois te poser cette question maintenant. Elle m'est vitale.

« Tu vas partir demain ? »

Tu m'embrasses encore. Faites que ce baiser ne soit pas un baiser d'adieu.

« Non. Si tu veux bien de moi sur ton île et dans ta maison, je reste pour une période indéterminée. »

Je n'ose pas y croire. J'éclate de nouveau en pleurs. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que cela depuis ton arrivée. Mais ce sont de nouveau des larmes de joie. Je plonge dans ton cou et ton odeur m'enivre. Tu me gardes collé contre toi et me caresse le dos. Ta joue s'est posée contre la mienne. Je veux graver à tout jamais cet instant dans ma mémoire.

Il commence à faire un peu froid. Je frisonne. Tu nous relèves et me prends à nouveau dans tes bras.

« Il est l'heure de dîner. Nous avons beaucoup de choses encore à nous dire. Et maintenant tu peux enfin me parler en me regardant dans les yeux Duo. »

Ce que je fais en cet instant, avec un de mes plus beaux sourires.

« Oui. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander un baiser car tu me le donnes et j'y réponds avec tout mon amour pour toi.

Ce dîner est merveilleux, tout droit sorti des contes de fée. Tu as mis de belles bougies rouges sur la table et une musique douce. Les bougies traînaient dans le fond d'un de mes tiroirs d'un des meubles de la salle à manger. Je suis heureux que tu les ais trouvées et utilisées ce soir. Le dîner en lui-même est simple. Mais c'est le tout qui le rend féerique à mes yeux.

Toi. Moi.

Nous regardant avec amour.

Toi me caressant le dos de ma main avec ton pousse et la tienne posée dessus celle-ci.

Parlant des projets que tu voudrais que je fasse pour agrandir la maison, si bien sûr je suis d'accord.

Tu me redis que tu m'aimes depuis toujours. Et que ces 5 semaines à mes côtes n'ont fait que renforcer et décupler cet amour pour moi. Je te dis en retour que moi aussi je t'aime et que ton départ proche m'anéantissait un peu plus chaque jour, comme 4 ans en arrière.

Je suis bien.

Et une fois tout remis en ordre, tu me demandes la permission de me prendre dans tes bras. Je rougis comme tout et accepte ta requête. Tu m'emportes dans ma chambre où là tu as changé mes draps. Mais ce ne sont pas ceux que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir.

Ils sont tout blanc.

C'est magnifique.

Je sais que cette nuit, je vais t'appartenir. Mais en fait, mon âme t'appartient depuis toujours. Mon corps va bientôt la rejoindre.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que de se donner à l'être aimé pouvait être si beau. Le mot est simple, mais il résume l'acte en lui-même. Tu as été des plus doux. Tu savais que pour moi c'était la toute première fois. Mes propos vagues d'il y a quelques semaines et les regards lors des préliminaires, t'ont fait comprendre que je t'avais attendu, même si tu n'étais jamais venu à moi.

Le moment le plus agréable fut celui de mon réveil.

Moi.

Reposant sur ton torse.

Et toi.

Me regardant en souriant, en me caressant les cheveux.

L'image du pur bonheur en soit.

Sans oublier notre petite démone à pattes qui est venue nous rejoindre avec l'aide d'Heero. Car ses petits pattes ne lui donnent pas encore la puissance de grimper sur notre lit.

Notre lit.

J'aime ces mots.

§§§§§

Déjà 8 mois.

Comme le temps passe vite.

Les travaux de la maison sont finis depuis 3 semaines. C'est moi qui ai dessiné les plans et toi qui les as mis en application. Je travaille uniquement 7 heures par jour et que du lundi au vendredi.

Toi aussi.

Je sais maintenant ce que tu faisais sur ton PC pendant mes siestes.

Tu écris des romans, ainsi que des histoires pour les enfants. Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec le romancier HY. Wing qui fait fureur depuis 3 ans. Pas de photo sur tes livres et jamais de conférence de presse. Tu veux garder ton anonymat et ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirais.

Le petit commerce sur l'île prospère mieux grâce à toi. Pour nous remercier, nous avons des fruits frais tous les jours. La navette de Quatre vient tous les jours sauf le dimanche. Tous les habitants de l'île et des îles avoisianantes ont trouvé leur compte. Et Quatre fait même des bénéfices. Cela n'était pas prévu à la base.

Notre maison.

Oui.

Notre maison. Je suis fier de dire cela…

Comporte maintenant une nouvelle aile. La chambre d'ami de notre côté n'existe plus. Tu en as fait une seule, plus grande avec salle de bain comme je les aime.. La nouvelle aile comporte 5 chambres et deux grandes salles de bain indépendantes de celles-ci avec des toilettes. Une des chambres, la plus petite, a sa propre salle de bain. C'est la chambre d'Aurore. Dieu merci, elle n'est pas en rose, mais en mauve. Tu m'as aussi fait mettre sur le plan deux grandes pièces qui sont devenues nos bureaux de travail respectifs. Tous les meubles ont été fabriqués par les personnes vivant sur l'île. Ils sont magnifiques. Notre petite île est très riche en métier. Nous avons trois anciens ébénistes qui, en un temps record, ont fait un travail sublime. Tout le reste est venu par la voie des mers.

Et nous avons même une employé qui nous aide à maintenir la maison propre. Elle est ravie de travailler pour nous. Cette jeune mariée arrivée depuis peu sur l'île avec son mari, cherchait en vain un travail. Son époux, lui, avait déjà une place assurée chez le seul commerçant de l'île. Mais vivre avec si peu sur une île est très dur. Donc mon amour lui a proposé de devenir notre employé, 6 heures par jour, 5 jours par semaine. Elle s'est empressée de dire oui. Nous ne regrettons pas de l'avoir à nos côtés car elle est parfaite pour tenir une maison et en tant qu'être humain, c'est une femme de valeur.

Heero a aussi acheté les deux parcelles libres qui touchaient la mienne. Comme cela nous n'avons pas de crainte d'avoir des voisins trop collants.

Anne, notre employé, ne touche jamais à la cuisine. C'est Heero à part entière qui le fait. Anne et Guillaume son mari sont devenus des amis. Et les habitants de l'île ont demandé à Heero d'être le maire de celle-ci. La tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il a eu la requête de celui en place actuellement. J'ai attendu que nous soyons seuls et j'ai ri comme tout. Moins par la suite. J'ai été privé de glace le soir. J'ai boudé comme tout. Mais j'ai eu droit à une autre sorte de dessert dans notre chambre, dans notre nouveau lit. Que je l'aime ce lit. Les voilages de celui-ci volent légèrement lorsque la brise de la nuit s'y engouffre.

Demain est un grand jour.

Car nous avons de la visite.

Aurore arrive avec ses oncles.

Oui.

Ses oncles.

Moi aussi, je n'ai pas compris sur le moment. Mais Heero m'a dit que je verrai bien. Je sais juste qu'il y a Quatre et Trowa. Sally et Hilde. Mais je ne sais pas pour les deux autres. Réléna et Romuald, son mari, nous rejoindront une semaine plus tard.

Cela va nous faire du monde. Ils restent tous 4 semaines avec nous. La salle à manger a aussi été agrandie avec une belle véranda. Tout le mobilier est prévu. Je suis en admiration devant le travail qu'ont fait nos amis. Oui, ce sont eux aussi nos amis. Les poules d'ailleurs pondent plus depuis hier. A croire qu'elles aussi sont toutes excitées de l'arrivée de nos visiteurs, pour leurs vacances.

Je suis épuisé. J'ai travaillé plus longtemps aujourd'hui. J'ai encore été grondé. J'aime tes petites scènes. Car à chaque fois, je finis dans tes bras en te demandant pardon et ta façon de me pardonner me va à ravir.

Je vais encore avoir une nuit de rêve. Mais depuis que je dors dans tes bras, elles sont plus que merveilleuses.

§§§§§

Tu me regardes en souriant. Je suis excité comme une puce.

Ils vont bientôt être là. Je vois le bateau qui se rapproche de plus en plus et mon cœur bat très vite.

Tu m'as fait une belle natte. Et j'ai pris 6 kilos depuis que tu es resté. Tous mes vêtement sont nouveaux. Cela ne leur a pas fait de mal. Ainsi que ma prise de poids. J'ai tout pris en muscle et notre sport quotidien me fait éliminer tes bons petits plats dont je ne me lasse pas.

Mon sourire va finir par faire le tour de mon visage. Je saute sur le premier qui arrive vers moi.

Quatre.

Je vais finir par l'étouffer. Tous y passent. Quand je me fige.

Wufei !

Wufei est là.

Je le prends dans mes bras et ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Je n'ai presque pas eu de nouvelles de lui aussi durant ces 4 années. Il n'a beaucoup manqué aussi. Le plus incroyable se produit. Je sens des lames tomber sur moi. Wufei pleure aussi. Ce moment passé, je regarde la dernière personne qui porte Aurore dans ses bras.

Et là !

Blocage.

Zechs.

L'oncle d'Aurore cela va de soi. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

« Duo. Tu te souviens de Zechs ? »

Quelle question Wufei ! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Il a été notre ennemi au début.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Bien. Duo, voici mon mari et ma nièce Aurore. »

« HEIN ? »

Et là, tous éclatent de rire. Seule Aurore me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus comme ceux de sa mère. J'ai l'air une fois de plus d'un idiot. Zechs pose au sol sa nièce qui fonce dans les bras d'Heero. Celui-ci me serre la main. Je lui souris. Voilà donc le fameux petit copain. Je suis heureux pour Wufei. Ils forment un couple magnifique.

Aurore n'a pas lâché Heero de la journée. Je l'admets, je suis jaloux. Elle ne m'a même pas dit bonjour. Je la comprends un peu. Je lui ai pris son parrain. Je fais profil bas face à une enfant d'un peu plus de 3 ans. Heero le voit bien mais ne dit rien.

Le voyage a fatigué tout le monde sauf la petite qui reste scotchée sur les genoux de son parrain.

Je les laisse et vais m'assoire sur le perron de la maison.

Peu de temps après, elle arrive à mes côtés.

« Duo. »

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir là.

« Oui ? »

« Pardon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pas été gentille. Je t'en voulais pour mon ojisan. Mais ojisan est heureux avec toi. Et triste de te voir triste. Et j'ai pas été gentille avec toi. je t'ai pas dit bonjour et j'ai pris ojisan rien que pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous voir triste. Pardon Duo. »

Cette petite fille est incroyable. Et je comprends Heero quand il me racontait qu'elle pouvait être aussi bavarde que moi. Elle est adorable. C'est moi qui ne suis pas gentil d'avoir été jaloux d'une petite fille. Je l'attire à moi et la prends dans mes bras.

« Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec nous. »

« Duo, je peux jouer avec Windea ? »

« Si tu arrives à l'attraper. »

Elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux remplis de malice et là j'ai peur pour la chatte.

« Je vais faire un piège demain. Bonne nuit Oncle Duo. »

Elle me plaque un gros bisou sonore sur la joue et court vers Heero. Tu nous a regardé et tu vois ma détresse pour Windea. Tu l'accompagnes dans sa chambre et une fois Aurore endormie, me rejoins sur le perron. Tu t'assieds derrière moi comme ce soir de confidence et je me laisse aller contre ton torse.

« Je lui expliquerai demain pour la chatte qui pour l'instant dort tranquillement sur notre lit. »

« Pauvre bête. Elle va avoir des journées difficiles durant ces quatre semaines. »

Tu pouffes de rire et je t'accompagne. Mes rires sont de nouveau revenus. Je suis le plus heureux au monde. Et je n'échangerais ma place avec personne.

Bercé pas le bruit des vagues, nous restons là, moi enlacé dans tes bras.

_**Je ne suis plus seul.

* * *

**_

**_OWARI III_**

Voilà c'est fini.  
En espérant que ces trois volets vous ont plus.  
Pas de perversité de ma part, une nouvelle fois.  
Comme quoi !  
Je ne suis pas si atteinte que cela.  
No comment please.  
A bientôt et Bisou.

**_Catirella_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Vos avis ou remarques ! C'est ici _**↓**_ Merci. _


End file.
